The Way You Love Me
by ladylux
Summary: All Kagome and Inuyasha have ever been is best friends. Can things change? Bad summary I know, but its a good story! Rating for language, lemons, and sexual humor. Please, R&R for critique!
1. Chapter 1

The Way You Love Me

A/N: This is a story set in America. They all go to a school with a mostly Asian population, sophomore year is ending.

He asked me out May Fifth, 2008. It was two days after the home ec field trip to Santa Cruz. He held me all day and kissed me on the bus. And we'd been talking since November. He told me he'd liked me since we had arts and crafts together in eighth grade. Haha, I remember one day I threw clay at his face because he called me a bitch. I told him to take it back or he'd have a red strip down his face all day. He didn't. People asked what happened to him for the rest of the day.

Hojo.

He broke me. One day before Valentines Day, 2009. We'd been having problems since late December when he told me he was moving soon. Come the last day of school, and he was still there.

Even after we broke up, it was like we never did. He still hung out with me and texted me all day. He'd sneak me kisses. He still called me babe. He looked me in the eye and he told me he loved me about five times a day.

Then it happened. It was after I got into a fight with this loud Mexican chick and I was suspended for a week. My mom took my phone away for that time and the weekend, so I hadn't talked to him. When I came back to school he talked to me until girls came around and then I was a piece of the wall paper. I found out in my five day absence at school, he'd began talking to every cute girl he could find. I cried for about two days straight. Inuyasha helped me through it, which was a lot for him to do since he has Kikyo and despises Hojo with a passion.

But a couple weeks later we got back to the hugging kissing babe calling stuff we were doing before. He still flirted and talked to other girls. He told me I was different because he loved me and he wanted to talk to me the most. But we were still fucking in that time, so of course I was "special." Oh, I forgot to tell you, I lost my virginity to him. He says I didn't take his because he never busted, and when he does, that girl takes his virginity. Complete shit right?

Then spring break came and went. When we returned to school, he was so different. We got into a huge fight that Tuesday. He said he was an inch away from not being my friend. I tried to be indifferent, but I still loved him so much, and all I wanted to do was keep him with me, even if we were just friends. It was tough, but we're fine now.

Today is my friend Koga's birthday. He's turning 17, so were going to a place called Dave and Busters. Its pretty much just a huge arcade for older people. Its me, Inuyasha, Miroku, and Koga's girlfriend Ayame, and his whole family. Pack I should say. They're all huge and have a lot of babies. It should be fun.

AT D&BS

The first thing we did was grab an open table. It's hecka packed, so what we did is kinda sketch. I've been sneaking punches at Koga all day. Six down, eleven to go. Ohhh, he's wide open!

BAM!

"OWW!!! Dammit Kagome, do you have to punch so damn hard!?!" he says, rubbing his stomach.

I look at Inuyasha and grin. He smiles back. God. He is freaking bombbb. He has nice lips, and a gorgeous smile, thanks to his braces. Not to mention his dark skin tone, wash board abs, dark blue eyes, and silky black hair. But he's my best friend so I won't go down that road, especially since he has a lady, and I am no where near ready for a relationship.

"Hey Kag, wanna play Tekken?" Miroku asks me.

"Which one is it?"

"The fourth one."

"What the hell are you waiting for!? Let's go hoe!"

I'm kinda a game freak. I think final fantasies are the greatest RPGs everrrr (I dream about Cloud). I cant wait for XIII. I love Tekken. And the soul calibers. And Sonic. And Kingdom Hearts. Teeheehee.

I pick Nina, he picks Yoshimitsu.

We both win a round.

"Hey Kags, do you like oral?"

I'm getting mad because I'm losing. I start mashing the buttons.

"No. why?"

And then Nina got Yoshimutsu's sword to her mouth. I lose.

"Cuz you just got my stick in your mouth!" Miroku says with a snigger. I hang my head in shame. Inuyasha laughs when I look up because I'm pouting. And then I see some basket ball hoops. Yusss. I rock at that shit.

"Hey Ko, I bet I can whoop your ass at hoops."

"I bet you can suck my dick if you lose."

Ayame smacks him for me. Then I smirk.

"I'd prefer not to break my magnifying glass trying to find it. Plus, chodes aren't my style." Ha. Serves that fucker right. Everyone's laughing at him.

"Be nice best friend," Inuyasha says but he cant keep a straight face. Our eyes meet and we laugh.

By now were at the game in question, so we slide our token cards and its balls out. Haahaa. I'm sick even in my own mind.

Koga's hoop keeps moving every time he shoots so he misses. I mean, mines moving too, but with three years EXP, this bitch can't touch me. The buzzard sounds and the score is 37-13. Naturally, he gets shit once everyone looks at the scores.

I feel someone staring at me so I turn my head. It's Inuyasha, and he has his arms crossed, leaning against a fast and the furious console, with a smile on his face. God, he looks amazazinggg. Crisp white tee shirt, some blue jeans, and his white air force ones. I'm looking at him from the corner of my eye, but he doesn't notice. And then I realize he's looking at my ass. Flattering. I turn all the way around and cross my arms. And then he looks up with a perverted smirk and shrugs his shoulders. He walks over to me and puts his arm around me.

"Pervert. You were looking at my rumpus"

And he laughs.

"Best friend, you have a nice rumpus. I was just appreciating it for a bit," he says and kisses me on the forehead. I smile and just hit him in the shoulder. Then Miroku coughs from behind me and I turn, narrowing my eyes.

"Do you have something you'd like to say, baby cakes?" I ask him. That's his pet name since he has a big butt.

"Nope." He thinks me and Inuyasha have some sneaky hanky-panky when we can, which is totally unfounded.

Koga walks over with Ayame.

"Hey bitches, time for grub." with that said he walks away with his lady babe to the table where his tribe is at. I follow dragging Inu, and Miroku's behind us.

Dinner goes by uneventfully, minus me pushing Ko's face into his cake. Ayame sees pool tables and points to them. I see them too. I look at Inuyasha and tell him there's pool tables. He just gets up and we walk over with Koga and Miroku following. We break out the balls and sticks and set up. Its me and Inu against Miroku and Ko.

They tell me to break. I do, and it's a solid in the hole. Hahahaha. Some how I managed to get the ball in a weird position, so I end up bending over the table to try and hit it. Miroku sniggers, as I hit the ball into a pocket. I look up with a deadly stare, considering he tried to mess me up.

"Aye, what the fuck sticks man?" I ask him.

He looks at me and points to the teenager behind me on the next table. The kid looks like a child, which is funny coming from me as I'm probably not that much older than him.

"He was practically eating your ass when you bent over."

Great.

I take out three more balls before my turns up. Baby cakes is up next. He leans over the table and he fakes it once, twice, and finally hit's the white ball….. Only to have the stripe he wanted to hit make the eight ball in the close pocket.

"Miroku what the FUCK!" Koga exclaims. People turn. Koga has a short fuse sometimes. Miroku doesn't look very happy with himself. Poor Baby Cakes. I walk over to him and sling my arm around his shoulder.

"You lose."

Inuyasha walks over to go and says, "One more round snow hoe."

We call Koga a snow hoe because he's a mini drug dealer. Pills mostly, but he busts(A/N:snorts) them when he tries them out. I.E. he's a snow hoe.

We get well into the game. Ayame just watches though. Its Inuyasha's turn, and we each have one ball left, including the eight ball. He leans over on the table and concentrates, darting his eyes around the table to see how and where he wants the ball to end up. It's a pretty sexy picture. He ends up switching it up by hitting the other guys stripe so its in an impossible position but still getting ours close to a pocket. He grins to Koga and says, "Go fucker."

Ko narrows his eyes and hits his ball sending it right into a pocket. My jaw drops. Lucky bastard. He moves around the table to hit the eight ball. He's getting ready, and right when he's about to hit….

"Cough*MISS*cough."

And he misses. I smile, because I know I just did him dirty.

"Kagome you bitch!"

"Hey, hey, I didn't teach my hoes to talk to me that way," is all I say to defend myself. I lean over and fake hitting my ball because Koga is to predictable. He tries to do the same to me but it doesn't work out.

"Damn."

I hit my solid right into the left center pocket. I walk around the table to hit the eight ball.

"Make sure Koga doesn't distract me or there will be hell to pay. Left corner pocket." I hit the eight ball and it soars right to its destination. We win.

I walk to Inuyasha and high five him. We didn't realize what time it was, but apparently Koga's parents were looking for us because it was time to go. We walk to the car and pile into it, Koga in the front seat, me and Ayame in the back, and Inuyasha and Miroku in very back. Koga's dad is massive. He's a big guy and he's missing his two front teeth. Me, Inu, and Miroku think he looks like a bull dog. Not to be mean heeheehee.

Miroku says he feels sick so he ends up witching spots with Koga, who just ends up sitting next to Ayame. Koga's dad asks me if I want to sit next to Inuyasha, but I say I'm fine. He says to get my ass back there, but I say its alright.

When we stop for gas, I end up getting in the back, and when Koga's dad sees me he says he told me to go back there earlier, and that he was gonna open a can of ancient Chinese whoop ass. I think he's funny.

Me and Inuyasha end up texting even though we're right next to each other. He asks how I liked everything, and I say it was fun and tell him he looked good.

_I couldn't take my eyes off u today._

My jaw drops. Well, internally, but my eyes almost popped out my head.

_Umm, thanks._

_No prob. Plus, ur ass was looking real gewd 2day. I liked it._

Gosh, this kid is shocking me left and right.

_Thanks hunnnay :] your pretty straightforward with what you like._

_**I've been curious about you for a while.**_

He likes me. Holy shit, he likes me.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Let me clarify something. Yes, Inuyasha is still with Kikyo, but what amazing looking guy doesn't flirt around, especially with someone he's comfortable with? _

_I admit I was kinda shocked. Here I was, thinking how friggin amazing Inu looked, and all the while, he was thinking the same (well about me). But it's not like anything would ever come of it. He has Kikyo, and fucking Hojo, well, sadly he still has me wrapped around his fucking finger._

_Mmmmm. Have you now? _

_Yup. Especially since its kinda forbidden lol. And I gotta say it aint fair u still feel me up whenever u feel like it lol _

Alright, lemme explain that. You see, I have, well it's not exactly an obsession, but I like butts. And Inuyasha has a really good one, let me tell you. It fits in my hands and his shirts kinda sit on it because it's so bodacious. So every time I hug him, it's like I'm Miroku, my hands wander. Plus, his pecs are really noticeable, so I put my hands on them (and I'm not the only one, Sango does it too). Hence, I "feel him up". But I'm not about to tell him that.

_I do not feel you up! My hand, it's cursed and does whatever it wants. _

_Hahahaha u tryin to say ur Miroku? If u can use that excuse, watch what happens next time. _

He wouldn't. I know he's not down.

_What're you gonna do??? _

_Don't trip, ull see. _

DRIJVFYOBEYHFVP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Is what my mind is doing. The Kagomes in my head are jumping up and down, even though they shouldn't be. I'm mentally beating myself.

_Tell me!!!!!!! _

_No. _

He may have won this battle. But he'll tell me eventually. I have my abusive ways, teeheehee.

_Damn. _

_Haha. _

I look at his phone. His background isn't Kik anymore... Weird.

_You changed your picture. _

I see him nod his head.

_Yeah got new pixz. _

_Oh. _

_Yup. _

I look up. We're at his house now. Time really flies. I get out of the car first, but I don't notice Inuyasha behind me. He takes it upon himself to snap the thong I'm wearing that I didn't even know was showing! I turn around, my face frozen. Then I lose my footing and fall out of the suburban. Koga's the first one to laugh.

"Ohhhhmg, hahahahaha, Kags are you, hahaha, are you alright? That's so fucking funny, hahaha, best birthday present ever."

My eyes are watering, because I'm embarrassed as all hell, and my knee hurts really bad. "No, I'm not alright, my knee hurts like a bitch and a half." He helps me up.

"Serves you right bitch, those punches hurt."

My eyes meet with his. He's gonna regret that. I lift my good leg.

BAM!

"KAGOME WHAT THE FUCK!!!"

Now he has an injured knee too.

"Serves YOU right, fucker. Don't mess with me, you already know this."

By now, Miroku and Inuyasha are out of the car. Me and Koga are both holding our right knees, and they're dying. I look at the two unmaimed guys and pout. We all know I'm a klutz, and have grown quite used to it, but they still laugh like there's no tomorrow when I do something retarded.

"You alright?" Miroku asks.

No, I'm not, I want ice for my knee and I want to get into the fetal position to hug my knee. "Yeah, I'm fine, it just hurts a little bit." I never really show weakness around my boys. Because then they dissect it, poke fun at it, and never forget it. I'm pretty much a boy to them, I just have a pair of boobs and a panocha. (A/N: if you don't know what that means, fuck your life.)

"Gosh, Kags, your like a man."

Point proven.

Inuyasha looks at Koga and laughs.

"You should know not to make fun of her wolf-shit."

"Fuck off, puppy."

His eyebrow twitches. They both have a preference of animals, and are said to be descended from some, which would explain a lot, but that just gives them more fuel to spit at each other. I mean, they're cool with each other, but they just like to take swipes at the other. I say bye to Koga and his pops and I walk to Inu's door, limping being the better term. Miro and Inu just laugh, and don't help. Inuyasha brushes his hand past my boob to open the door. I narrow my eyes and when he looks at me he grins. I step through and I see some food and…

"Izayoiiii!!!!! Where have you been all my life, I've missed you!!!" I love herrrrrr. She always tells Inu when is he gonna dump Kikyo and get with me, but only when I'm not around.

"Kagome, honey, how are you? Are you staying the night? Want Inu's bed?"

Inuyasha sighs.

I laugh. "No, Mrs. T, you know I'll never be able to. My mother is quite the hard ass, especially when it comes to Inu."

"Oh, my."

"Mom, leave her alone. Come on, Kags, lets go to the garage." Miroku's already sliding the door open. I know what that means.

"Bye, Mrs. T."

She waves and continues setting up the food I'm assuming is for the mister.

When I get to the garage, I smell the weed. Miroku's sitting on the ab lounge, and Inu's on a metal chair. And, this must be a record, they've already split up the weed and are rolling the blunt.

"Are you actually gonna smoke this time?"

"No."

Sigh. See these influences? Bad, bad, bad. I look at my phone, and I have a text from my mom saying she'll be here soon. I look up to Inu studying me. Then I realize how my sometimes bountiful cleavage is spilling out of my tank. I narrow my eyes, and cross my arms.

"Pervert."

"Awww, shit Kags, did you have to cover the view?" Miroku says. Inuyasha bursts out laughing.

"What the fuck!? YOU were looking too, you bastard!!" I didn't even notice him.

"Kay, pass me the lighter."

"No Inu, it's a horrible habit." I stick it in my shirt. I scream when Miroku reaches down and grabs it.

I deck him.

*Knock, knock*

Inu lazily gets up and barely opens the door when Sango pushes it open, and looks at me.

"Oh, your safe. I heard you scream while I was walking to the door. What happened… Never mind, I see the monk on the floor."

I laugh. Sango's beautiful. She has these big brown doe eyes high lighted by a tiny smudge of pink eyeliner that twinkle when she's amused. Her body's friggin awesome, with bigger boobs, a narrower waist, but a smaller tush then me.

"Sango, what the hell?" Inuyasha has his hand rubbing his head.

"You shouldn't have been so close to the door."

"I FUCKING OPENED IT."

"Still."

I walk to her, give her a hug, and then help Inuyasha up. He grunts, and sits back on his chair.

During this time, Miroku regained consciousness and actually finished the blunt.

"Done, fucker."

"Did you actually roll it right?" Inuyasha asks. Sango nods her head in agreement.

"Yes, bitch, now lets go smoke it."

"Finally! That's the only reason I came over here!" Sango says. I look at Miroku, and see his eyes harden a little bit with anger. Well, if he'd ask her out already, they could stop being mad when one does something the other doesn't like. His eyes meet mine, and as if he knows what I'm thinking, he shakes his head.

"Deuces," Inu calls. Sango sighs. She has to hit third.

I watch them as they go through the blunt. When Sango passes it to Miroku, his hand brushes past hers, and I see her blush. Then I feel my phone vibrating so I check it.

_Be there in ten, get out here so I can see you._

I roll my eyes.

"Wellllllllllll guys, I gotta bounce my moms gonna be here soon." I lean over to give baby cakes a hug. "Hey buddy, keep it above the shoulders," I say before giving him a hug. He laughs and squeezes me tight before letting go. I wave bye to Sango, and then Inuyasha.

"Wait up, I'll walk you to the car."

"Well hurry your ass up." I start walking a ways, and I hear his foot steps behind me. And then his phone goes off. It's Kik, I already know. I walk faster so I don't listen in, and then I hear the phone silence, so I'm guessing he answered it. I remember when Hojo would call me every night. I smile sadly. Its gay, but I really miss him, especially when I see how Inu and Kik are. I want to move one, but it's not like I can take Inuyasha. I feel arms grab my shoulders and my eyes widen in shock. I feel myself pushed against a wall. When I get a look at my assailant, it's just Inuyasha, and I sigh in relief.

I see his eyes looking at me, even with the dim lighting of the street lamp. There's an emotion I can't place swimming in his dark pools. I wrap my arms his waist, and stupidly say, "What?"

He touches my cheek, and trails his fingers down to my chin, where he pulls it up. I know I look confused,

Then I feel his lips on mine. They're so soft… I feel my body respond to this, as I wrap my arms around his neck, and his hands push me closer against him. He licks my lips, and I open my mouth to let him in. Out tongues start dancing his dominating mine, and I feel him explore my mouth. I playfully touch his and then they start dancing. I run my tongue over his teeth, feeling his sharp canines, and I almost squeal when he places his hand on my butt. I grab fistfuls of his hair, and pull gently. He responds by groaning, and then he lets my mouth go so we can catch our breath. He places a little kiss on my lips, grabs my hands from his hair, and turns me around. I feel his arms snake around my waist, and he pulls me close. His head is resting on my shoulder.

"You looked so beautiful today, I couldn't help myself." His breath tickles my ears. I giggle.

"You should not help yourself a lot more," I say, feeling a goofy grin spread across my face. Then we both see my moms car a few yards away. He lets go of me, and I miss his arms instantly. We walk a short distance, and I turn around to hug him good bye. I wish I could kiss him again, so I settle for sucking lightly on his neck.

"Bye Inu."

"Bye Kay. I'll text you later tonight. I love you."

I feel my mood sky rocket.

"Love you, too. Ttyl."

I walk to my moms waiting escalade. When I open the door, my mom looks at me accusingly.

"What?"

"I was waiting."

"I had to say bye to everyone."

"Whatever." She starts driving home. I feel my phone go off.

_I hope our first kiss was something you enjoyed._

Oh it was. I know what that emotion was in his eyes. He wants me.

I laugh when I hear the song on the radio.

_I know ya want me, you know I want chaa._


End file.
